She's perfect like this
by Midnight-Gypsy101
Summary: Rory has just got her Yale acceptance letter and is celebrating in the diner with her mum. Jess is with Shane and Rory is with Dean. No longer a one-shot! Please review. :
1. Chapter 1

She's perfect like this.

a/n: OK so I've had this in my mind for a while so I needed to get it down. Maybe a one shot maybe more. Not sure. Review and let me know what you think.

Background: Rory has just been accepted into Yale. She is still dating Dean (please don't hate me). Jess is with Shane.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Jess walked into the diner followed by his girlfriend. What he found was that despite it being after closing, both Gilmore girls were here. Music blaring as they danced around the diner. Luke watching them with a mixture of fondness and annoyance.

'What's that the result of?' Jess smirked as the song switched to girls just wanna have fun by Cyndi Lauper.

'More sugar than I thought possible to consume, about 16 cups of coffee and an acceptance letter into Yale.' Luke replied looking over at Shane who was leaning against the counter chewing gum.

'She got in?' Jess tried to hide the smile from his face, and the happiness in his voice but Luke picked up on it.

'Never doubted her.' Luke smiled.

'Oh Lukey! We need coffee. All empty see.' Lorelai said swirling past, holding up her empty cup.

'No more. You've had enough.' Luke said firmly. Rory jumped up and down loudly screaming at the top of her lungs "Oh Girls just wanna have, that's all they really want...Some fun." She sang along, a huge grin on her face as she danced with her mum. She'd noticed Jess and Shane enter but wasn't going to let anything bring her down from this high.

'But Luke we're celebrating, we cannot celebrate without coffee, I can't function without coffee. Even now I can feel myself shutting down, heart slowing, breath irregular, head spinning, unable to carry on without the cure, must have coffee before I fall, I feel so sleepy without it, I need the pretty liquid or else I may have to stop celebrating, which would upset Rory. You don't want to upset Rory.' Lorelai pleaded.

'One more cup. That's it.' Luke sighed pouring her another cup, and then one for Rory.

'Thanks Luke.' Both girls sang out sipping the liquid like it was their life support, then carried on dancing.

'How many last cups has she managed to get out of you Uncle Luke?' Jess asked looking up from the book he was pretending to read, whilst actually his attention was fully focused on Rory. Who was currently spinning round with her mum, laughing loudly.

'Shut up.' Luke replied gruffly. Going behind the counter.

'Jess I'm bored.' Shane sulked. Jess rolled his eyes and sighed, sometimes, no actually most of the time, Shane really bugged him. He looked over at Rory, she was never clingy, or annoying. She was smart and caring. She was everything Shane wasn't.

'So go find something to do.' Jess said looking back at his book.

'Can't you take me out? I wanna go see a movie or something. I hear they are playing Lord Of The Rings. We could go see that again.' Shane suggested, inspecting one of her nails.

'While the thought of seeing that awful movie again isn't entirely unappealing, I think I'll stay here.' Jess said sarcastically. He saw Rory's smile and smirked at her, as she continued dancing happily.

'Whatever. I'm out, will I see you tomorrow?' She asked.

'Well that depends, have you got eyes? Because really since you eat here now every morning, and we go to the same school and this town is what 2 miles total. I'd say there's a pretty good chance.' Jess was really getting annoyed. Shane just rolled her eyes, kissed him then walked out. Leaving Jess to go back to watching Rory dance around happily.

'I love her like this.' Jess said quietly. Not realising Luke was by his side again.

'Huh?' Luke said. Jess looked at him, then shook his head, he didn't want to admit to it, yet found the words slipping out.

'Like this, just happy and free, dancing with her mum with a cup of coffee in one hand, a cupcake in the other, and a book in her jacket pocket.' Jess sighed to himself, not going unnoticed by Luke. 'She's perfect like this.' He added before going upstairs.

a/n: So what do you think? One Shot? Or should I continue? If I get plenty of reviews saying to continue then I will. So please review. x


	2. Chapter 2: Conversation with a friend

She's perfect like this.

a/n: Thanks for all the great review. I will be continuing the story :) But please keep reviewing it keeps me motivated :) x

Background: Rory has just been accepted into Yale. She is still dating Dean (please don't hate me). Jess is with Shane.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

'Oh mum I am so happy. I cannot believe I actually made it into Yale, Yale! Ivy League school.' Rory smiled from ear to ear. Flopping down onto a chair, too out of breath to continue dancing round.

'Oh babes, I knew you could.' Lorelai said her eyes sparkling proudly. 'You underestimate how wonderful you are! You're my daughter after all.'

'Oh of course. How could I forget that brilliance is a genetic thing.' Rory smiled. 'I'm starved, no Gilmore should dance that much without chilli fries.' Rory added loud enough for Luke to hear. He rolled his eyes.

'You know I actually closed up 2 hours ago.' Luke grumbled, but still went out to the kitchen to make the chilli fries.

'But you love us. Oh and Luke do you know what goes really well with chilli fries? A burger.' Lorelai called loudly. She smiled at Rory who rolled her eyes back.

'So, you know we're going to have to tell the grandparents tomorrow right.' Lorelai looked over at her daughter seriously.

'Yeah, but that's no big deal. I am going to Yale, they'll be thrilled with it.' Rory shrugged her shoulders.

'And you are 100% sure about Yale yes? You do have some other acceptance letters at home, Harvard and Princeton and did I mention Harvard?' Lorelai raised her eyebrows.

'Yeah you mentioned Harvard, and we've been over this. We spent weeks now making pro/con lists before we even knew that I'd get in. We both decided that Yale is the best place for me to be. Don't make me bring out the lists, because I will.' Rory said sternly, though her eyes were laughing.

'Fine, fine...Oh Luke you are a life saver!' Lorelai bounced up and down as he brought out a plate of chilli fries and her burger.

'Despite the fact that I am bringing you the food that'll most probably kill you.' Luke said ironically.

'Yes! But it keeps us alive.' Rory said brightly. 'In the sense that we need food for energy and so on and so forth.'

'You are more like your mother everyday.' Luke said meaning it as a half compliment. Lorelai beamed up at him. Rory nodded her head in agreement. Luke shook his head and walked back to the counter.

'Luke! Why don't you join us, it's not like you have any other customers since you're closed.' Rory suggested. Lorelai nodded encouragingly.

'Oh I don't know, I think maybe I should check on Jess. You know make sure he's not burning the apartment down, running a drugs ring, that sort of thing.' Luke said a little uncomfortably.

'Drugs ring! I'll be right back mum.' Rory said bolting up the stairs.

'OK more than a little confused.' Lorelai said staring after her daughter.

'Jess! Jess! I know you're in there. Open up!' Rory called banging on the door loudly. He opened it a few minutes later.

'Jeez! Eager much?' Jess sighed letting her into the apartment. 'I was trying to read.'

'Trying? And here was me thinking you were actually very good at it.' Rory smiled.

'Funny. So? Any reason for your visit?' Jess asked.

'Drugs Ring.' Rory said leafing through his book shelf.

'Ah I see, hang on a minute.' He said pulling up a floorboard and looking at more books.

'Huh.' Rory said watching his look under a second floorboard.

'What?' Jess smirked up at her.

'Nothing, it's just that you've got the same idea as Lane, she hides things under her floorboards. CD's and Make-up and things.' Rory said bending down next to him.

'Ah. Well I'm not so much hiding it as there's no other space. But if the ceiling caves in then they'll be a lot of books on the diner floor.' Jess said grabbing a book.

'Ah The drugs ring, thanks.' Rory said taking the book (a/n don't know if there is a book called that, just thought I would pick a title)

'Sure. So congratulations, Yale, you must be excited.' Jess said trying to keep his features from showing to much of his true feelings.

'You didn't get that from my mum and me dancing like loonies.' Rory smiled. 'But yes I am so happy, so excited. All the things I'll learn there, and the library, oh my goodness Jess, I want to live in the library.'

'You'll do well, you were born for a place like Yale.' Jess said putting the floorboard back in place.

'I hope I'll do well. I do plan to work hard, harder than ever before.' Rory smiled at the thought of it.

'Just make sure you don't work so hard that you forget to enjoy yourself there.' Jess warned her.

'So? What about you?' Rory asked.

'What about me? ' Jess didn't like the way this was going. He got up and started walking over to the fridge. 'Soda?'

'Thanks.' She said accepting the drink. 'I meant, what are your plans, college?'

'No not college, just...work I guess.' Jess said sitting on the couch.

'but Jess...'

'I'm not smart like you...' Jess began.

'You are, Jess you are so smart, smarter than me.' Rory burst out.

'Sure I'm smart, but not like you. You're smart in the way that you can focus on things, you're academically minded. I never bothered to work hard, no one ever expected me to go to college so I stopped trying. Besides what college in their right mind would except me?' Jess said sighing slightly. 'College is your thing.'

'So you're going to leave Stars Hollow as soon as you graduate, do the whole, live where I live, work when I need money thing? You are so much better than that.' Rory said sadly.

'I don't think I'll leave. Not right away anyway, well that's if Luke will have me.' Jess looked sideways to see her reaction.

You're not leaving!' Rory said a little too brightly.

'Nope. Figure I'll work for Luke, maybe get a job at the book store.' Jess said.

'I'm glad you're staying, though I still think you should do something with your brain, you're so smart, you could do anything.' Rory said holding the book tightly.

'No you could do anything. I..I have restrictions, but that's OK. Look at your mum, she never even graduated from high school and yet she's now opening her own inn. Maybe I will do something, I doubt it but maybe.' Jess said.

'Wow! I cannot believe you just used my mum as an example of something good. Are you feeling ok?' Rory asked, mock worried.

'Don't worry I think it's passed.' He smirked.

'I'd better go. My mum's waiting and I reckon after leaving her alone with Luke, Luke will be about ready to kick us out. So...I'll see you tomorrow?' Rory said more as a question than a statement.

'I'll be the one with the coffee.' He said watching as she walked to the door.

'Good, I'll need it. So thanks for the book.' She said and left.

a/n: OK so there it is. Like it? Love it? Hate it? Let me know by hitting the review button, you know you want to :)


	3. Chapter 3: Europe and a late night call

She's perfect like this.

a/n: Thanks for all the great review. I will be continuing the story :) But please keep reviewing it keeps me motivated :) x

Background: Rory has just been accepted into Yale. She is still dating Dean (please don't hate me). Jess is with Shane.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Rory had just got home from school, dropped her bag on the floor and looked round to see if her mother was home yet.

'Mum! Are you in?' Rory yelled as loud as she could. There was no reply, she looked out the window and saw the Jeep parked in the drive.

'Marco!' Rory yelled as loud as the could.

'Polo.' Came the response from Lorelai's bedroom upstairs. Rory ran up the stairs to find her mum knee deep in clothing, and other items.

'What happened to you?' Rory asked looking through some of the clothes, none of which she recognised.

'Jumble sale...' Lorelai mumbled then motioned to the phone in her hand, which was pressed against her ear. 'Yes Patti, I will have it all ready by then, yes sorted and everything. Of course, just bring it by tomorrow. Alright I will. You too, bye Patti.' Lorelai hung up the phone and tossed it to the other side of the room.

'You volunteered to run the town jumble sale again, mum you hated it last time.' Rory said sitting on a pile of old coats.

'Did not, just wasn't you know overly fond of it is all. So guess who called?' Lorelai said excitedly.

'Johnny Depp?' Rory guessed.

'Huh, I wish. No your Grandparents called. Twice actually.' Lorelai clapped her hands together.

'I don't get it, you actually seem to be happy about that.' Rory said genuinely confused over the source of her mothers excitement.

'They wanted to give you a little gift, a sort of well done on getting into the school we wanted you to go to thing.' Lorelai said in one breath.

'Right..?' Rory nodded slowly, still wondering where this was headed.

'So anyway they were asking all these questions about you, and you're likes, things like that. Then the second call came, they've booked you a trip to Europe, with the one and only Lorelai Victoria Gilmore as your guardian, see they knew we'd always planned to do the whole backpack through Europe thing before you started college, and so they said the least they could do was pay for our flights out there, and for a hotel in one of the cities, they chose Rome, so we'll backpack around Europe together as per our plan, then we'll go to a posh hotel, then slum it again for a while, before heading home and getting you ready for Yale.' Lorelai was bursting with excitement.

'Oh my goodness! Really, we're really going, mum! This is huge. I have to go tell Lane and Dean and everyone.' Rory said jumping up and hugging her mum. 'I'm going to do a quick change and then go tell everyone.'

'OK sweets, I'll meet you at Luke's in an hour.' Lorelai called after her.

*

'Hey, slow down.' Jess said as Rory ran into him, she'd just finished telling Lane and Dean, Dean hadn't taken the news well, he was disappointed that he wouldn't get to hang out with her all summer. Then got mad at her for leaving for the whole summer, making her feel bad about not spending time with him before she left for college. Then she'd left his house a little deflated and headed to Lane's, who had been thrilled for her, and cheered her up.

'Sorry, excited.' Rory said by way of explanation, barely noticing Shane was at his side.

'About?' Jess prompted her to continue talking, ignoring the groans of protest coming from his girlfriend.

'Me and my mum are going to backpack round Europe this summer.' Rory said excitedly.

'Wow, look at you, stepping out into the big wide world.' Jess teased with a smirk across his face, she hit him playfully on the arm.

'Hey I've seen a lot more than you'd think.' She protested.

'Right I'd forgotten you went to school in Hartford. That's a real tough area as well, all those rich kids.' He joked, though Rory knew he was just teasing her.

'Well now I'll get the chance to see more. Anyway I had better go, I'm meant to be meeting mum at Luke's. We need to make plans and everything, so talk later yeah?' Rory asked wanting to talk to him properly about her trip.

'Yeah sure.' He replied, as Shane dragged him down the street. Rory continued on her way to the diner.

*

'Hello.' The familiar voice on the other end of the phone made her smile, she left for Europe in the morning and had wanted to call him and say goodbye, she had no idea why it was him of all people she wanted, no needed to talk to, but it was.

'Hey..' She said with a hint of nervousness in her voice, the way she always did when she spoke to him on the phone. They could talk for hours and hours in person, but they'd never really had the kind of friendship where they called each other, so whenever they did it always started nervously.

'Rory. I thought you'd be too busy to call, what with you leaving in 5 hours 53 minutes.' Jess said then realised what he'd said.

'You counted?' Rory couldn't help but let a smile break across her face.

'No. Well maybe, I was bored and it doesn't take long does it.' Jess defended.

'You still counted.' Rory teased him.

'So did you call for any reason other than to mock me? Because if not I think I'll hang up and get back to my book.' Jess said trying to change the subject.

'No don't go! I just called...I don't know to say goodbye I guess.' Rory felt a stab of guilt that it wasn't Dean she'd called.

'Ah I see, so...that the only reason?' Jess asked, trying not to sound to hopeful.

'Well, maybe to talk for a while.' Rory replied, and that's exactly what they did for the next 5 hours, about everything. Books, music, films, college, Europe anything they could think of, neither wanting to hang up.

Lorelai knocked on the door excitedly, just before they had to leave for the airport. Rory had finished packing and got dressed while talking to Jess, and was still on the phone to him when Lorelai burst in.

'We got to go babes.' Lorelai said then noticed the phone. 'Is that Dean?'

Rory nodded, trying to hide the blush that was rising in her cheeks, she'd lied to her mum.

'Well wrap it up.' Lorelai stood tapping her foot impatiently.

'So uh Dean I have to go, I'll talk to you soon.' Rory said very aware of her mothers presence in the room.

'You're mum right in front of you?' Jess asked.

'Yeah, she's eager to get going.' Rory responded.

'Yeah I am Dean, so hurry up and get the I love you's out of the way so we can go.' Lorelai yelled.

'So I'll see you when I get back, and I'll call and write.' Rory promised. Her mum was waiting expectantly for her to end the conversation the way she usually did. 'I love you.' Rory said and was shocked when it felt right, she heard Jess take a sharp breath.

'Is that me your talking to or is it Dean?' Jess asked.

'Figure it out.' Rory smiled hanging up the phone. Half of her had wanted him to say it back, the other half of her knew it was impossible.

'Right, you ready?' Lorelai asked.

'Uh-huh.' Rory smiled picking up her bags and leaving.

A/N- So let me know what you think. My wrist is finally out of plaster YAY! So hopefully I will get more parts posted now, and longer ones. Please review, and if you haven't already then check out my new Rory/Jess story "The strangest things" as well as my other Rory/Jess Fictions. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4: Waking up in Paris

She's perfect like this.

a/n: Thanks for all the great reviews, please keep reviewing it keeps me motivated :) x I feel awful for not posting in so long, I will try and get better I promise.

Background: Rory has just been accepted into Yale. She is still dating Dean (please don't hate me). Jess is with Shane.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

Rory woke up in the middle of the night, tossing and turning. They had just arrived in Paris and were in a youth hostel, it was the first stop on the trip. Lorelai had managed to sweet talk the owner of the hostel into giving them a private room, so it was just the two of them in the small room. She looked over at her mum who was fast asleep, covers thrown off because of the heat. Smiling slightly, Rory wondered if her own sleeplessness was due to the heat. Though a bigger part of her realised that it wasn't that, but thoughts of her conversation with Jess just before they'd left. In particular it was the end part, he'd asked her if she was talking to him, or if it was just because her mum was there that she had said 'I love you', and she hadn't claimed it was because of her mum being there. But she couldn't love him, could she? She sat bolt upright in bed, her heart beating a million miles an hour. Quickly she tried to work out what time it would be in Stars Hollow. She looked at the clock, it was later than she'd thought, five in the morning here meant it was eleven at night in Stars Hollow, he'd probably be asleep but she had to speak to him, springing out of bed she grabbed her phone and slipped out the door, down the hallway and into the courtyard outside. The phone rang seven times before she realised this would wake Luke up, she was about to hang up when she heard Luke's sleepy and very annoyed voice answering the phone.

'Hello' Luke's voice croaked out over the phone, Rory drew in a deep breath before speaking.

'Hey Luke, it's Rory. Sorry for calling so late, I just woke up here and it's six in the morning and...' Rory began but was cut of by Luke.

'Rory? What is it, is everything ok? Are you and you're mum ok?' Luke asked panicked. Jess hearing Luke say her name fully woke up, he'd woken up a little when the phone rang but now he was panicked, she was calling here at gone eleven at night.

'Oh Luke it's fine, we're both fine, sorry to worry you I just...Could I speak to Jess please.' Rory asked nervously.

'Jess? Uh yeah I guess...' Luke was now utterly confused as to why she was calling for Jess. But since she had he looked over at Jess who was sitting anxiously on the edge of his bed. Luke handed the phone over to Jess, shaking his head in confusion. Jess grabbed the phone and went down to the diner for privacy. He sat on a chair and then spoke.

'Rory, are you ok?' Jess asked, the concern in his voice made Rory smile. Her heart rate had calmed a little hearing his voice, she felt relaxed around him.

'I meant it.' Rory said quietly into the phone, hardly believing her own words as she did, both of them knew what she was talking about. Jess remained silent causing Rory's heart rate to rocket again, he didn't like her, and she'd just admitted to loving him. Sliding down the wall she sat on the stone floor of the courtyard, looking up at the sky which was growing lighter. Eventually Jess spoke, a smile had appeared on his face, and he was glad he'd come downstairs away from Luke's curious gaze.

'You mean that?' Jess asked clinging to the hope that she would confirm it. Rory looked down again, this was it no backing out now, she needed to say the words as much as he needed to hear it.

'I mean it, I love you Jess.' Rory felt tears in her eyes, longing to hear him say it back. Jess' smile grew bigger, this beautiful, intelligent wonderful girl actually loved him.

'I love you too.' Jess said quietly.

'You mean that?' Rory laughed, smiling.

'I mean it.' Jess replied. 'I really love you.'

'Wow.' Rory replied brightly, wiping away the tears that were falling down her cheeks. The sun was now fully up. It was growing hotter by the minute.

'So...what now?' Jess asked a little uneasily. The realisation of his words hit her, and her smile faded. One thing she hadn't thought of, that she hadn't thought of since the phone call to Jess before she'd left. Dean.

'I can't do it over the phone Jess...I don't want to hurt him.' Rory replied matching Jess' uneasy tone.

Jess thought for a minute.

'I know you don't. But Rory...as much as I hate Dean, it isn't fair to him to have him here thinking everything is fine between the two of you, when it's not. I guess this is just bad timing, but it wouldn't be fair on him and it wouldn't be fair on us.' Jess replied. Rory nodded her head knowing he was right.

'Ok, I'll call him when it's a more reasonable hour. And you'll....' Rory broke off mid-sentence a little nervous as to his reaction.

'Yeah I'll break up with Shane tomorrow. I'll call you tomorrow then.' Jess said knowing if he was much longer Luke would come down.

'Ok, I'll have my cell phone.' Rory smiled not wanting to say goodbye yet. 'I wish I was back in Stars Hollow.'

'I wish you were here. Goodnight Rory, have a good day. I'll call you later.' Jess replied standing up again, Rory got up as well.

'Goodnight.' Rory said, still both of then held the phone to their ears, hearing each other breathing.

'I love you.' Jess breathed out the words. Rory's heart skipped a beat she'd never get used to hearing that.

'I love you too' Rory echoed, finally both of them hung up the phone.

Jess walked slowly back upstairs and back into the dark apartment, he couldn't stop smiling as he climbed back into bed.

'Is everything ok?' Luke asked still concerned at why Rory had called his nephew late at night.

'Everything is perfect.' Jess replied going back to sleep.

*

'Right hun so the plan is we go to a few museums, some landmarks and tourist spots, then tomorrow we hit the shops then the next day we move on from Paris.' Lorelai said after they'd eaten their breakfast at the hostel and were walking down a street. Lorelai glanced at her daughter who was smiling happily.

'That sounds good mum. Listen though, I know that you wanted to spend every second together before I head to college, but I need to call Dean later and it may take a while.' Rory said.

'Ah do you need some alone time to be all mushy with him?' Lorelai teased.

'Uh no...I need to call him to...break up with him.' Rory said still walking. Lorelai stopped dead, grabbing Rory's arm and pulling her back to face her.

'Whoa...you can't just drop that on me and walk off. Where did this come from? I thought you and Dean were happy.' Lorelai looked at her daughter.

'It's not right with us mum, I used to love him and be excited to hear his voice, I used to want to talk to him every minute and think about him constantly and now I don't. I don't feel the same way about him anymore and I've been denying it for months, but it isn't fair on either of us. I know now isn't the greatest timing, and doing it over the phone is horrible but something happened and it wouldn't be right to keep stringing him along until we get back.' Rory looked upset, she rambled on wanting her mum to understand, but Lorelai had picked up on one thing.

'Something happened? Rory what happened that made you want to break up with Dean over the phone from Paris?' Lorelai looked at her daughter not understanding at all what had happened. Rory looked down at the floor guiltily, taking a deep breath, she couldn't lie to her mum.

'I wasn't on the phone to Dean the night we left, I was up most of the night talking but it wasn't Dean.' Rory looked at her mum.

'Rory what do you...oh Jess. Rory you're leaving Dean for Jess.' Lorelai looked at her astonished.

'I've been falling for Jess for a long time, but then while I was talking to him it just felt so right that I should be up for five hours before going away for the summer talking to him, I wanted to talk to him and then you came in and I had to say I love you because you thought it was Dean, but when I said it...Mum it felt right, and so I've been thinking it over, the whole flight and yesterday and overnight and then early this morning I woke up and called him and I told him I loved him, and he loves me.' Rory rambled on, 'It's not fair on Dean if I don't break up with him when I'm in love with somebody else.'

'But Jess, Rory he's no good for you.' Lorelai shook her head.

'He is.' Rory replied stubbornly. 'He's perfect for me and I love him.' Rory was almost crying now, seeing this Lorelai looked at her carefully and then hugged her.

'You really love him?' Lorelai asked.

'Yeah...so are you ok with that?' Rory asked pulling back to look at her mother. Lorelai sighed.

'I'm not thrilled, and I still don't like him. But I trust your judgement, just go easy on Dean and don't leave out important details like this again. You should have told me it was Jess you were talking to that morning.' Lorelai hugged Rory again, before they set out towards the first stop of the day.

A/N- Hope you liked it. Please, Please, Please review.


	5. Chapter 5: Turbulence

She's perfect like this.

a/n: Thanks for all the great reviews, please keep reviewing it keeps me motivated :) x I feel awful for not posting in so long, I will try and get better I promise.

Background: Rory has just been accepted into Yale. She is still dating Dean (please don't hate me). Jess is with Shane.

Disclaimer: Don't own.

'I swear it's doing this to annoy me.' Rory said as the plane again started juddering as it hit turbulence, she clung to the armrest and took a deep breath. 'How am I suppose to be an overseas correspondent when planes freak me out?' Rory asked seriously.

'You'll get used to planes, and if not you'll just have to swim or walk. Besides this turbulence is pretty bad, you were fine on the flight over here because it was calm.' Lorelai replied 'Just think about home, that crazy town of ours, in less than two hours we'll be there.' Lorelai said and saw the smile that spread itself across her face. Obviously caused by the thought of seeing Jess again, only this time he would be her boyfriend. They'd been speaking frequently over the summer, everyday once of twice. After Rory had broken up with Dean she'd been downcast for a while, he hadn't taken it well which was understandable, but after about a week and several conversations with Jess and her mum, she had cheered up and they'd had a fantastic time.

'So when we get home we'll go to the diner for our dinner and I will give you exactly thirty minutes with Jess, then we'll head home and sleep until the jet lag is gone, then get started on the list of things to do before you abandon me in the quest for further education.' Lorelai said, the latter part of her statement becoming dramatic.

'Only thirty minutes with Jess?' Rory pouted. The thought of seeing him was exciting and nerve racking all at the same time, she knew he hadn't changed his mind about her because she'd only spoken to him an hour before getting on the plane, but it would be odd, being around him as more than a friend. They'd told each other they loved each other over the phone and since then it had all been phone conversations, so seeing him for the first time as her boyfriend would be difficult and wonderful all at the same time.

'Plus eating time, which he's sure to be around for.' Lorelai rolled her eyes. 'You'll have to get used to not having much time with him, you'll be in college, speaking of which, what are Jess' plans?' Lorelai asked the question she'd been dying to know the answer to all summer, she knew Rory and Jess had spoken about it. Rory took a deep nervous breath and not just because the plane was again shaking, but the answer to this wasn't a good one, and she was afraid her mum would judge Jess harshly.

'Well he didn't graduate.' Rory replied quietly looking sideways at the worried and shocked look on her mums face. Rory had been hiding this information all summer but it was no use now, once they were back in stars hollow it wouldn't stay a secret, Lorelai would find out within ten minutes of getting there.

'Why not? What happened?' Lorelai asked looking at her daughter.

'He didn't go to enough classes so they wouldn't let him graduate, they said he had to repeat the year which he doesn't want to do so he's not going to college.' Rory said. 'Um Luke said he can stay living there and working at the diner, and he's going to get his GED. Please mum don't judge him on this, I know you don;t like him and this looks bad but I love him and I know he's so smart and capable, he's working hard to get the GED, he's been working on it all summer.'

'Oh hun, I'd be a hypocrite if I judged Jess on not getting his high school diploma, I didn't either.' Lorelai said 'But it's good that he'd trying to get his GED.'

'Yeah it is, and he's doing really well.' Rory smiled.

*

Rory and Lorelai lugged their bags through the airport. Both moaning about the weight of them as they did, it wasn't until Rory froze dropping her bags on the floor that Lorelai stopped her rant about the bags having it in for them. She turned to face her daughter and followed her gaze to see what had shocked her. There coming towards them with a smile on his face was none other than Dean. Rory sighed loudly, going to her mothers side.

'What's he doing here?' Rory asked quietly. Lorelai shook her head.

'I think we're about to find out.' Lorelai replied as Dean closed the gap between them, a smile on his face. He looked down at Rory and drew her into a hug, awkward on her side and not on his. She drew back quickly and looked at him.

'What are you doing here Dean?' Rory asked a little more forcefully than she'd planned, he stepped back a little, the same smug smile written across his face.

'I came to meet my girlfriend at the airport, I've been here a while but I noticed the flight was delayed. So I looked round the gift shop for a while.' Dean said ignoring her shocked expression and hugging her again. Rory stood there numb as he hugged her, she had broken up with him, her mum had heard the fight. So why was he here? Before she could ask this question he spoke again.

'I'm so glad you're back, I missed you.' He smiled, again she couldn't form any sentence, Lorelai stood by and watched, not sure if she should step in or not, it was Rory's life and she knew that Rory had to deal with this, besides she was pretty sure that Dean wouldn't listen to her. Before anything else could happen, Dean leaned forward hugged her again and then kissed her. This broke Rory from her shock educed trance and she pushed him away.

'What do you think you're doing?' She yelled, drawing more attention than she would of liked.

'I'm kissing my girlfriend.' Dean said a little angrily, his face softened quickly and he smiled again. 'You're tired I get it, so shall I take your bags?'

'No! Don't take my bags, don't kiss me and don't call me your girlfriend.' Rory said snatching her bag back from his grasp. 'We broke up Dean. I called you from Paris and told you that I didn't want to be together any more, remember?' Rory was confused and angry, all she wanted was to get home and see Jess, but Dean was standing in the way.

'Of course I remember, but did you really think that would work? You say it's over and suddenly it is, I don't think that's fair, it takes two people to start a relationship so it takes two to end it and I don't want to end it. I've thought about this, we're perfect together and you may not see it at the moment but you will again soon.' Dean said putting his arm around her shoulders, she once again pushed him away.

'No Dean, we broke up, we're done. I don't love you and I don't want to be with you. I'm with Jess now.' Rory said firmly, picking up her bags.

'That guy couldn't even graduate, you think he's good enough for you Rory? He's not he'll just hurt you, I won't. I'll protect you and care for you.' Dean said pulling her into a hug again. 'You're mine, you belong to me.'

'Ok back off there Dean. First off Rory does not belong to anyone. Second she broke up with you so you just have to deal with that. Third she is with Jess regardless of your views on the subject, and finally fourth, get out of our way so we can leave.' Lorelai knew now was the time to step in. Rory was looking more shocked, standing like a deer in the headlights.

'Rory I love you. Can't you see that, you can't just walk away from that, from me.' Dean looked into Rory's eyes and stepped towards her again. She stepped back and stood alongside her mother.

'Dean it's over. I'm sorry if I hurt you but you can't just turn up here and expect things to be like they were, nothings changed since I called you. I still love Jess and I want to be with him. We broke up and it isn't fair to try and force me into a relationship.' Rory said her voice shaking, she hadn't expected this.

'Fair? You want to talk to me about fair?' Dean was angry now, shouting loudly. Lorelai took Rory's arm and they both began walking towards the exit, but Dean was following them, not willing to give up yet. They stepped out into the warm sunshine and started looking for the airport transport they were meant to get back to stars hollow, dropping their luggage into the waiting area, so it could be loaded onto the mini-bus parked there. Dean turned back to Rory fiercely.

'Was it fair to call me from France to tell me you were in love with someone else? Was it fair to lead me on? I think out of the two of us it's you that's been unfair.' Dean shouted.

'I know! Dean I'm sorry for all that but I couldn't stop myself falling in love with Jess, it just happened and as soon as I realised I told you that we couldn't be together. I'm sorry you're hurting, just please go.' Rory begged.

'Why should I? You're my girlfriend.' Dean was getting angrier by the minute. 'You love me.'

'Dean stop it, she's moved on, she isn't your girlfriend. I think it's best if you leave.' Lorelai said forcefully.

'No!' Dean yelled grabbing Rory's arm and pulling her forcefully away from Lorelai. 'You can't do this to me. I love you.' He shouted dragging her away. Lorelai ran after them but couldn't get close because of the crowd of people around.

'Dean stop this, you're hurting me.' Rory cried out as his grip tightened around her arm.

'Well you hurt me so now we're even.' Dean shouted. Rory struggled and pulled herself away from him, the force throwing her backwards into the road. She stumbled and heard the blast of a horn before hitting the ground.

'RORY!' Lorelai yelled.

A/N- Little cliff hanger for you, hehe. Hope you liked it, review and let me know. (The more I get the quicker I write :) so reviews are appreciated)


	6. Chapter 6: Hospital waiting room

She's perfect like this.

a/n: Thanks for all the great reviews, please keep reviewing it keeps me motivated :) x

Disclaimer: Don't own.

'She should have been back by now.' Jess fretted once again looking at the clock in the deserted diner, he was leaning against the counter reading a book, although he'd been unable to concentrate on it, instead he'd been watching the door nervously, pacing round the diner and checking the time every five minutes. All of which were starting to get on Luke's nerves.

'The flight was probably delayed, you know how these things are, always getting delayed.' Luke reasoned trying to calm his nephew down, but Jess couldn't help but worry Rory should have been back in Stars Hollow two hours ago. Hearing his uncle's comment he shook his head.

'No she sent me a message while her and Lorelai were waiting for the bags, she told me what time their bus was. They should have been here two hours ago.' Jess said picking up his phone and dialling Rory's number, it was still just going straight to voice mail. Frustrated he put the phone back down and started pacing again.

'Maybe they hit traffic.' Luke suggested although by now he was also getting a little worried for the girls safety, Jess was right even with the traffic they should have been home by now, yet Jess had tried ringing the home phone as well as Rory's cell phone, receiving no answer on either.

'No if they were in traffic Rory would have called, or answered my calls but it just rings and goes straight to voice mail.' Jess said agitated, he couldn't figure it out but something felt wrong. Both of them jumped when they heard the diner door open, their heads shooting up to see if it was Rory and Lorelai, however the sight they were faced with was the unwelcome one of Taylor. Luke groaned silently, Jess on the other hand didn't hide his frustration as well and threw his book across the diner.

'That's hardly an appropriate way to react to a customer young man.' Taylor reprimanded, Jess just glared at the man and went out into the kitchen, he couldn't deal with Taylor at the best of times.

'What do you want Taylor?' Jess vaguely heard Luke ask before he blocked out the diner and concentrated on calling Rory again.

*

Lorelai paced the halls of the hospital nervously waiting for someone to tell her anything, trying her hardest not to fall apart. Her mind was going a thousand miles a minute, but no matter how much she tried she couldn't get the image of her baby girl crumpled and pale in front of that car out of her mind, she'd had blood covering her and she couldn't move, before she blacked out. By the time the ambulance had arrived Dean had disappeared. So much for loving her, Lorelai scoffed. Jess wouldn't have let her down like that, despite not liking Jess she had to admit that Jess wouldn't have left her, he wouldn't have caused that in the first place. When they'd had the car accident he'd made sure she was ok before leaving her. Rory had told her how he'd told her stories until she was calm. Thinking along these tracks she suddenly remembered she hadn't called anyone to let them know what's happened. Going quickly to the pay phone she dialled the memorised number for the diner.

'Rory?' It was Jess' voice that came through the phone, worried and obviously hoping it was Rory on the other end.

'Jess, it's Lorelai.' Her voice shook as she spoke, and it was thick with tears. Instantly Jess knew something was wrong. Luke looked over at his pale face and shouted at Taylor to leave. 'I....' She choked on her words. Jess' face grew pale and he clung to the counter for support, he'd never felt this way before. Sick to his stomach with worry and fear.

'Lorelai what is it? What's happened?' Jess clenched his jaw, his knuckles whitening as they clenched around the receiver. Luke by now was at Jess' side trying to get to the phone but Jess wouldn't hand it over, not until he knew where Rory was.

'There was an accident...Rory got hit by a car, nobody will tell me anything.' Lorelai sobbed.

'Where? Lorelai where are you?' Jess desperately shouted down the phone line, Lorelai quickly told him and before she could say another word Jess had dropped the phone and ran out the diner, jumping into his car and speeding off. Luke picked up the phone and spoke worriedly.

'Lorelai what's happened?' Luke asked. She explained again what had happened and where she was before adding a final sob.

'I really need you to come Luke, I can't do this alone. I need you.' Lorelai sobbed. He didn't need to hear anymore just assured her that he would be there soon before hanging up and jumping in his truck, not bothering to lock up.

*

When Jess arrived at the emergency department there was no sign of Lorelai in the waiting area where she'd called from. Running a hand through his hair he went to the front desk and asked for Rory, getting directions to a ward on the third floor. He flew down the corridor and after seeing the line of people waiting for the elevator, decided to go for the stairs. When he reached the ward he found Lorelai sitting in the hall outside a room. Her face was pale and tear stained, her eyes rimmed with red. He took a shaky breath before walking up to her.

'Lorelai.' At the sound of her name being spoken by such a shaken voice she looked up at the guy she'd never liked, the last person she would have picked for Rory, but looking at the fear and worry in his eyes changed her opinion. 'Where is she?'

'They took her to theatre, um they said she had internal bleeding and a broken leg, uh lots of cuts and bruises and possible head trauma.' Lorelai said shaking her head, more tears streaming down her face. 'They said they'll let us know more when she's out of theatre.'

'How did this happen?' Jess asked as Luke showed up and took the seat next to Lorelai wrapping her in a hug. Jess was too agitated to sit in the other available seat, instead he paced the floor and waited for Lorelai to answer his question. Finally she faced him and he stopped pacing.

'You're not going to like this.' Lorelai warned before relaying the whole account of what had happened. Jess grew angrier and angrier by the second. Once she'd finished telling them what had happened she watched Jess carefully as he digested the information. Jess started storming towards the stairs.

'Where are you going?' Luke was on his feet within seconds, grabbing his nephew by the sleeve of his shirt and pulling him back.

'I'm going to go find Dean.' Jess seethed angrily. Trying to pull away from his uncle's grip but finding it impossible.

'Oh no your not, Rory needs you here for when she gets out of theatre. Don't do this Jess, let it go be the bigger person here. Do it for Rory.' Luke's words sunk in and Jess collapsed against him unable to bear it any longer.

'She needs to be ok Luke.' Jess broke down taking the seat now, and whispering to himself. 'She needs to be ok.'

'She will be.' Luke assured him and Lorelai at the same time.

*

Two hours later the waiting area was now filled with Luke, Lorelai, Jess, Lane, Paris, Christopher and Richard and Emily. All looking pale and concerned, still there had been no news of when Rory would be out of theatre and everyone was starting to get tired, their nerves fried. Jess was once again pacing up and down the waiting area. Lane was sat on a chair her legs tucked under her and Lorelai was standing the in corner letting Luke calm her down.

Another hour passed the only news being a nurse coming along to say they were still in theatre and it could be a few more hours yet before she was out. Jess was now standing propped against a wall away from the rest of the group. This is where he stayed for the next two hours. There was the occasional talking in the group, but mostly it was silence.

'Jess I'm heading to get some food and stuff, is there anything you want?' Luke asked carefully approaching Jess. Jess looked up at his uncle with tired eyes and shook his head.

'Jess it's nearly midnight, you haven't eaten in over five hours. Are you sure there's nothing you want?' Luke asked again. Jess looked back at him vacantly.

'I want a doctor to come out right now and tell us that Rory's going to be fine, can you get that for me?' Jess snapped, he hadn't meant to but the waiting was driving him crazy. He looked apologetically at Luke who simply patted him on the back and made his way to get some food. Twenty minutes later Luke was back with the food and people ate half heartedly. Lorelai couldn't touch it just drank coffee and clung to Luke's arm. An action that Christopher didn't seem to happy with, as he got up and walked to where they were standing, he was about to say something when the doors swung open to reveal Rory being pushed down on a trolley and wheeled into a side room. Lorelai sprang into action running up to the doctor.

'What happened is she ok?' Lorelai asked the doctor. Jess was beside her in seconds waiting eagerly for information.

'There were some complications in surgery, the damage was worse than we'd first thought and we had to repair more. Her heart stopped beating and we had to shock it to get it started again, which we did manage to do, but there is a possibility that she won't wake up, or if she does there may be severe brain damage from the head injury and the lack of oxygen.' The doctor informed them gravely. What little colour that was in Lorelai's face drained.

'A possibility she won't wake up. How high?' Lorelai asked barely able to get her words out.

'At this point it's hard to say.' The doctor replied.

'How high?' Lorelai demanded. Luke put a hand on her arm to try and calm her down, but she just stared at the doctor.

'About 75% or more, her body was put through a lot of trauma. We've done all we can for now so it's just wait and see, that's all we can do now.' The doctor replied. Lorelai was shocked, she clung to Luke for support.

'Can we go in now?' Luke asked the doctor, he glanced at the group of anxious faces and inwardly sighed.

'Only family and only two at a time.' He replied before walking off to speak to a nurse. Lorelai took a shaky breath turning to Luke.

'I can't go in there alone, could you come please?' Lorelai asked scared seeing her baby girl lying there and not being able to help her.

'I'm her father, I should get to go in first. Besides the doctor just said that it was family only.' Christopher said loudly. Lorelai looked at him shocked but numbly nodded her head, letting go of Luke's arm and going inside. She gasped as she saw Rory lying on the bed, she looked so small and pale, with wires coming out of her connected to screens and machines that beeped away. There was some bruising visible on her arms and a cut across her shoulder blade and one on her forehead that had a dressing applied to it. Her left leg was in plaster. She laid their perfectly still, her eyes closed firmly. Lorelai let out a sob and went to her side taking her hand. Christopher looked down at his daughter and brushed a strand of hair from her face. Both of them stayed in their for an hour before Christopher went out into the waiting room to tell everyone how she was. It was now well past one in the morning. Paris and Lane were flipping mindlessly through magazines, not paying any attention to anything until Christopher came out and gave them an update.

'I think it's probably best if you all head home, we'll call if anything changes.' Lorelai's voice broke the silence about ten minutes later. Richard and Emily went in to see Rory while Lorelai spoke to the others. 'There's nothing you can do for tonight and it's late.'

She received some reluctance but eventually Luke agreed to drive Lane and Paris home, Christopher left and Richard and Emily came out of the room said goodbye to Lorelai and headed home as well. Luke walked up to Jess, the two girls waiting for him a little way off.

'Jess you need to come and get some rest.' Luke said calmly. Jess shook his head and ran his hand through his hair.

'No I'm not leaving her, I'll stay here.' Jess said firmly.

'Jess there isn't anything you can do here. Lorelai will call if anything changes.' Luke tried to get Jess to see reason but all Jess could think about was Rory.

'I'm not leaving, I'm fine.' Jess snapped, Luke looked helplessly over at Lorelai who walked over.

'It's ok he can stay.' Lorelai spoke softly and smiled slightly when she saw the appreciation in Jess' face. 'Go on in and see her.'

'They said family only.' Jess looked at her confused.

'I won't tell if you don't.' Lorelai said shakily, watching him walk off towards Rory's room, she turned back to Luke.

'She's so pale Luke, what if she doesn't wake up.' Lorelai cried.

'She will. Listen I have to take the girls home but then I'm coming back, you shouldn't have to deal with this alone.' Luke said, angry that Christopher had left her here.

'You don't have too. Besides I'm not alone, I have Jess here.' She let out a small laugh and smiled up at Luke. Who smiled back slightly.

'I'll be back in an hour or two.' He replied giving her a hug before leaving. Lorelai sank into a chair, giving Jess a little time alone with Rory.

*

'Hey.' Jess' voice shook as he took the seat next to the unconscious Rory, he took her hand in his and rubbed his thumb over her hand. 'You have to wake up soon ok, because you've got that whole crazy town worried about you, and your mum needs you. And I...' He looked at her face and sighed. 'I need you to wake up, because I love you.' There was no reaction on her face. He sighed and dropped his head.

'I didn't wait all this time to get you just to lose you again.' Jess squeezed her hand lightly. 'You've got Yale and a career all lined up, don't give up the fight ok.' He kissed her hand, just as he heard the door open, he glanced up and saw Lorelai. She took the seat on the opposite side and held onto Rory's other hand.

'Do you want me to wait outside?' Jess asked. Lorelai shook her head, not taking her eyes off her daughter, she sighed sadly.

'I think she needs both of us right now.'

*

A/N- Hope you liked it, please review and tell me what you think.


	7. Chapter 7: Taking Shifts

She's perfect like this.

a/n: Thanks for all the great reviews, please keep reviewing it keeps me motivated :) x

Disclaimer: Don't own.

For three days Jess hadn't left Rory's side for more than five minutes, he was eating the bare minimum, and getting more worried and tired by the day. He'd tried to sleep in the chair next to her bed, but sleep wouldn't come. Not because of the discomfort, because he'd slept in worse places, but because his thoughts were running round at high speed all the time. He'd tried to stay strong, but as each hour went by he got more depressed, drew away from everyone that was trying to help him. Refused point blank when the doctors said that he shouldn't be in the room, didn't listen to Luke, Lorelai or anyone else when they said he needed to take a break, that he needed to go home and rest. His thoughts were on Rory, and he hardly noticed when people came and went, which they did often now the doctor had lifted the family only rule, after Lorelai had yelled at him insisting that Rory needed the most important people in her life around her, and that included her friends. Over the past three days Rory had been visited by, Christopher, her grandparents, Luke, Miss Patty, Babette, Lane, Paris, and Sookie. All the town had sent cards, flowers and cuddly toys. Her room was by far the most visited and crowded with gifts. Lane had brought her music, and Jess had been reading to her, in a desperate attempt that something would pull her back to them.

It was on the fourth day of her being there that Jess had finally succumbed to exhaustion and fallen into a restless sleep, only to be woken after a few hours by the sound of Lorelai's sobs. His eyes flew open in terror, looking over to Rory. She was still the same, sleeping peacefully, the monitors all working steadily, Jess let out a sigh of relief and turned to Lorelai. He wasn't good at comforting people, but he knew Lorelai needed to talk and there was nobody else here. So clearing his throat he turned to her.

'What's wrong?' Jess asked, his hand still in Rory's stroking his thumb over her hand.

'Rory was meant to start Yale today, she's been working towards this for so long, she was going to do it, the Ivy League, Journalist, she had it all worked out and now...She was meant to start today.' Lorelai sobbed uncontrollably. Jess didn't know what to do, or what to say, he wished Luke was here because he always could get Lorelai to calm down. But it was just the two of them and Rory, and it was unlikely Rory would wake up just to calm her mum down, so it was up to him. He thought about what he would do if the situation was different and it was Lorelai in hospital and he had to comfort Rory, because he would always be there for her.

'Rory's strong, all those goals she's working towards are still in there somewhere, and she won't give up on them, she won't give up fighting because she's too strong for that. You taught her to be strong. She told me that once, that you were the rock in her life, always there and made her strong.' Jess said seriously. Then he looked at Rory with a smile.

'Thanks Jess. Listen, I know you don't want to leave but it's been four days and you could do with going home, getting a little rest and taking a shower.' Lorelai said, she could tell Jess was about to refuse so she spoke again. 'No don't refuse, you really need a shower and a change of clothes, so how about this, you go home then come straight back once you've cleaned up and had a rest, then I'll do the same once you're back here. She won't be left alone, one of us will always be here.' Lorelai added, feeling safe to leave her daughter in Jess' company. Over the past few days she'd started getting to know Jess better, she trusted him to stay with her, and felt ok about going home to clean up herself if Jess would be here. Jess thought it over for a minute before tiredly nodding his head, standing up and kissing Rory's forehead.

'I love you.' He whispered before moving towards the door. 'I'll be back soon, urm call me if there's any change.' Jess said, with Lorelai's nod of agreement he left and drove back to Stars Hollow. Walking into the busy diner, people were shocked to see him, because they'd all heard about his refusal to leave her side.

'Jess, oh Jess dear?' Miss Patty called him over. He reluctantly walked over, he was tired and stressed, the last thing he wanted to do was deal with Miss Patty and Babette. 'How's Rory doing?'

'No change yet.' Jess said, though he was still remaining hopeful. His voice was strained and the worry evident on his face.

'Poor thing, we'll stop by tomorrow.' Babette said.

'So I doubt you've heard the news, Dean's fled town rumour has it he's gone back to Chicago.' Miss Patty said, Jess clenched his fists at the mention of Dean's name. Luke noticed and pulled him out of the prying eyes of the town, and up to the apartment.

'So how did Lorelai get you to leave?' Luke asked once Jess came out of the bathroom after his shower, newly clean and new clothes. Luke had set out some food for Jess, knowing how little he'd eaten the last few days. Jess sat at the table and ate what he could, though he was eager to return to the hospital.

'We're taking it in shifts today, when I go back Lorelai is coming home. Actually could you drop me at the hospital, that way you can bring Lorelai home, because she doesn't have a car there and I don't feel up to driving, how I managed to get home I've no idea.' Jess said tiredly. Luke looked at him carefully, amazed at how mature he'd become.

'Of course. But only if you finish your food.' Luke replied, both knew that he wasn't serious and that he'd take Jess either way, but Jess finished the burger and fries. Before going downstairs to get some food for Lorelai. Half an hour later Jess was restless to get back, so leaving the diner in Caesar's control, they two of them left for the hospital.

*

'Hey, any change?' Jess asked coming into the room. Lorelai shook her head sadly, but offered him a weak smile of thanks as he gave her the food.

'Luke's going to drive you back when you're ready.' Jess said, taking his previous seat on the other side of Rory's bed.

'Oh thanks, I hadn't even thought of how I was going to get home.' Lorelai said gratefully, eating the food quickly. Luke stood back, talking to Lorelai while Jess started reading to Rory again.

'Right we should take off.' Lorelai said reluctantly 'So you'll...'

'Call if anything changes.' Jess nodded, Lorelai smiled, kissed Rory's head then thanked Jess for staying with her.

'He really cares about her.' Lorelai commented, as she walked down the corridor with Luke 'He's been so strong and mature these last few days, totally different to the Jess I know from back home.'

'I think this has shocked him, he tried not to show it but he's falling apart.' Luke said gravely, 'I've tried to talk to him about it, but he just shuts off and focuses on helping Rory and being strong for her and you. He won't tell me how he feels.' Luke added.

'He was actually great this morning when I broke down about how this was meant to be Rory's first day at Yale.' Lorelai admitted.

'He's a smart kid when he wants to be.' Luke said proudly.

*

'How's she doing?' Lane's voice broke into Jess' thoughts, he'd been carefully watching Rory for any change, taking a break from reading her favourite book to her. He looked up at Lane as she sat in the seat that had been vacated by Lorelai thirty minutes before.

'No change, I've been playing her the mix you made her.' Jess said shifting in his chair, slightly uncomfortable, he'd grown more relaxed around Lorelai, he actually found out that he had a lot in common with her, they were similar, which is probably why they clashed in the first place, but he now felt he was building bridges with her, which he was pleased about because it would make Rory happy. But he hadn't spent much time with Lane, and she still was a little distant with him, but he was willing to try for Rory's sake, he wanted her to be happy when she woke up.

'Good, so Jess I know that we're not friends, but I can see how much you care about Rory. I won't lie to you, when she told me that she was in love with you I thought she was mad, but I get it now. You know her better than anyone else, and you're here when she needs you. I do however have to remind you that she is my best friend, and if you hurt her when she's awake and with you, then I will kill you. I may look small but I can be feisty when I need to be.' Lane warned.

'I don't doubt it.' Jess smirked, feeling Rory's hand tighten around his. He sat bolt upright.

'What, what is it?' Lane demanded.

'She just squeezed my hand.'

A/N- Hope you like, and sorry for taking so long to update. Review please, and if you haven't already then take a look at my other R/J fics, I have quite a few.


	8. Chapter 8: Holding hands

She's perfect like this.

a/n: Thanks for all the great reviews, please keep reviewing it keeps me motivated :) x

Disclaimer: Don't own.

'Rory? Rory can you hear us?' Jess asked, he looked at her face for any kind of recognition, but there wasn't any, her face remained in it's peaceful sleep like state. Jess wasn't ready to give up. 'Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.' He said kissing the side of her head as he felt her hand grip his. 'That's it, you're doing it.' He said relief flooding through him. 'Squeeze if you know who's here.' Again he felt her small fingers tighten around his and he fought to keep the tears back, after all that wouldn't look very manly in front of Lane. He lent down and kissed her forehead, smiling.

'You're coming back to us.' Lane said standing at her friends side.

'I should go and call Lorelai.' Jess said, as he was about to move away, Rory's hand tightened the grip and wouldn't let go, the monitor that was monitoring her heart beat went up a little, she didn't want him to go. He moved back and stroked her hair to calm her down.

'Ok, it's ok, I'm not going anywhere.' He soothed her, looking up at Lane who nodded and went out into the hall to find a phone, she dialled Lorelai's number, it was answered on the second ring.

'Yes?' Lorelai's voice was frantic, obviously expecting news about Rory. Lane was pleased she had good news to offer.

'Lorelai, I was in with Rory and Jess just now, she's not opening her eyes but she can hear us, she squeezed Jess' hand a few times.' Lane said excitedly.

'You're sure, it wasn't that thing the doctors said about, an involuntary reflex or something.' Lorelai said hopefully, she was already jumping off her seat in the diner and signalling to Luke, a huge smile on her face. Luke seeing this followed Lorelai outside and got into his truck, heading to the hospital.

'No she was really doing it, she was responding when Jess spoke to her, and grabbed his hand really tight when he said he was going to come out here and call you up.' Lane said, noticing a doctor going into the room to check on Rory. Coming back out a few minutes later, looking pleased.

'Ok I'm on my way. We should be there in a little while.' Lorelai said, saying goodbye and hanging up. 'My baby girls waking up, she's not completely there yet, but she's on her way.' Lorelai said, her eyes welling up with happy tears.

Back at the hospital, Lane had gone down to the cafeteria to get some coffee so that Jess could have some time alone with Rory, now that they knew she could hear them, Lane felt that there were things he wanted to say that he wouldn't if she stuck around. So with the room empty other than Rory, Jess looked down at her, sat alongside her on the bed, holding onto her hand, his other arm slung around her shoulders. She was breathing steadily, and although her eyes were still shut, he could tell she was still concious, able to understand what he was saying.

'You're mum's on her way, she went home for a little to get some rest and eat something.' Jess said quietly. 'You know me and her don't exactly hate each other anymore, if we spend anymore time together we may end up liking one another.' He chuckled, Rory responded by tightening her grip for a few seconds, trying with all her strength to do something else, anything, open her eyes, raise her arm, smile. But the most she could achieve was holding onto his hand.

'You had me scared for a while, but you're going to be ok now. You just wait it won't be long till you're up and about, giving all those other Yale students a run for their money.' Jess said lightly, brushing back her hair gently, he looked down and noticed a tear falling down her pale face. He moved his hand and brushed it away.

'I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you.' Jess said panicked, but she clung to his hand, desperately wanting to reassure him that she wasn't upset because of him, she was frustrated that she couldn't speak, that she couldn't open her eyes and look into his deep coffee brown eyes, that was what was making her sad, the sheer effort of trying to open her eyes. She wanted to tell Jess she was going to be ok, tell him that she loved him. She calmed herself down, as he brushed away her tears. Jess smiled down at her sadly, lightly kissing her hand.

'You're going to be ok Rory.' He promised. 'I love you.'

Those words were all she needed to hear, she relaxed entirely and let him lace their fingers together, she knew he loved her, and that her mum would be here soon, and she was going to wake up properly, it may take her a while but she'd do it.

'Would you like me to read to you?' Jess asked. 'Squeeze once for yes, twice for no.' She squeezed once, he picked up the book with the hand that wasn't in hers, and cradled her against him, holding the book out at an angle, so his arm could still go round her. He began to read, his voice softer than he'd ever spoken before, as his hand laced together with hers.

Lorelai walked in twenty minutes later, and Jess put the book down to look up at her. He bent his head and whispered to Rory.

'Your mum's here.' He said gently, she seemed to react, her heart rate pricking in excitement before settling back down. Lorelai took her other hand and felt immediately her daughter tightening her grip, Lorelai smiled brightly her eyes glistening with tears. Her gaze fell upon Jess with happiness, he smiled slightly.

'Would you like me to go for a while so you can have some time alone with her?' Jess asked, feeling it was the least he could offer, since he'd had time with her alone. Lorelai may have things to say to her daughter alone, now they knew she was listening. Lorelai nodded her head, watching as Jess stood up, leaving his book on the small cabinet, leaning down and kissing Rory's cheek.

'I'll be back soon.' Jess whispered. 'I love you.'

Her heart rate went up again, and both looked at the monitor with concern, she struggled desperately as his hand left hers, she had no way to get his attention, with a great struggle she forced herself to concentrate, the effort exhausting her as her heart rate climbed.

'Stay...' Her voice was cracked, it came out barely more than a crackled whisper, but they heard it. Jess was back at her side in a second, his hand in hers. Tears filling his eyes, she relaxed again, her heart rate settling. 'Stay.' She repeated tiredly, before drifting off to sleep.

A/N- Sorry it's quite short, I hope you liked it. Please review.


	9. Chapter 9: Sleep

She's perfect like this.

a/n: Thanks for all the great reviews, please keep reviewing it keeps me motivated :) x

Disclaimer: Don't own.

'I don't understand Doctor, she was awake and talking and now she seems to be gone again. Why?' Lorelai begged for an explanation.

'I know it may seem strange, but even though she's been sleeping for a long time in the coma, after waking up from coma's patients are often tired and can sleep for long periods of time, it can be a way of the body repairing itself. She'll need a lot of rest, but I assure you she will wake up. The fact that she'd already spoke is a great sign, just be patient.' The doctor reassured her, Lorelai nodded with a sigh of relief, going back into the room.

'The doctor says it's normal.' Lorelai reported to a waiting Jess, he nodded his understanding then looked back at Rory. It had been a full day and a half since she'd first spoken, and she'd been asleep ever since, and Jess had remained by her side, fighting against his own emotions. He felt as though he was getting so close to getting her back, only to have her cruelly pulled from him again. Lorelai's words were of little comfort to him as he watched Rory sleeping, the only true comfort her would have, would be looking into her blue eyes and seeing them gazing back at him, and hearing her voice. His exhaustion was taking toll, and everyone who came in could see that, his face was pale and drawn, creased with worry. He'd not left the hospital since returning after Lorelai had made him the deal, he had to be here when she woke up again. The only word she'd uttered when she could, had been telling him to stay, and he wasn't about to go against her wishes. Not even when Luke tried reasoning with him, he stayed at her side and held her hand, letting her sleep and gain her strength, he wouldn't leave her.

Day turned to night and still sleep would not come to him, it was as if Rory was sleeping for the both of them, she'd been sleeping for days so he need not sleep. Glancing around the room he tried hard to find something to calm him but there was nothing, he was anxious and worried, it was a feeling he'd never experienced before, because he'd never cared about someone the way he did for Rory, seeing her lying here so helpless was killing him. But he had to remain strong. He glanced to where Lorelai was sleeping in a chair on the opposite side of the bed, wondering if she'd be so willing to sleep if she had not known for a fact that Jess would be awake. Would she have stayed up to watch over her daughter, probably. He wondered if he'd managed to earn some respect in Lorelai's books, and hoped for Rory's sake that he had, because she had such a special bond with her mother, one that was as foreign to him and his own mother, as it was to Lorelai and her mother. He knew that Lorelai and Rory were unique, and couldn't imagine one without the other. Exhaustion was playing with his mind, as it kept going over and over how he wouldn't cope if she didn't wake up again. He tried to reassure himself that the doctor said it was normal for her to sleep, but he couldn't quite stop the thoughts of something going wrong, from entering his head.

'You look so serious.' Rory's quiet voice floated across to him, and his head snapped round thinking that in his sleep deprived state he'd begun to imagine voices, yet as her turned he was faced with a pair of beautiful blue eyes, looking at him with a small smile present in them. His relief was palpable, his face lit up and he squeezed her hand.

'How are you?' Jess asked holding her gaze.

'Hmm, I feel ok, how about you, you look terrible.' Rory smiled slightly, tilting her head to get a better look at him, it was clear he hadn't slept in a while.

'Tired, but that's nothing. I just needed to know you were ok.' Jess said, his voice gravelly with tiredness.

'Well I'm ok, so now will you sleep?' Rory asked, her eyes caring and soft as they held his.

'I'm fine honestly.' Jess said kissing her hand.

'No. Jess please get some rest, I'm not saying leave just sleep. Here...' She pulled out a pillow and placed it alongside her on the bed, before she finished her sentence. 'Rest your head here, let me watch over you for a while.' She smiled. He looked back at her and nodded, moving so his head was rested on the pillow, and the chair turned sideways so he was facing her.

'Rory, are you sure you're ok?' Jess asked, feeling sleep start to claim him.

'Shh..' She soothed him, resting a hand on his head and stroking his hair, pushing it back from his forehead. 'I'm fine, get some rest.'

Taking her hand in his, he fell into a deep peaceful sleep. And with the reassurance that he was now resting, Rory too fell asleep.

*

'Mum shh. Don't wake Jess.' Rory scolded as Lorelai started shrieking excitedly after finding her daughter awake. It was seven in the morning and sunlight streamed into the room. Jess had been asleep with his head rested on the bed, for over five hours now, and for the past hour Rory had been awake watching him sleep.

'You're really awake.' Lorelai said excitedly, though making sure she kept her voice at a lower tone. 'Honey you have no idea how worried we've all been.' Lorelai hugged her daughter.

'How long have I been asleep?' Rory asked.

'Six days.' Lorelai answered her.

'How long has Jess been here?' Rory asked.

'The whole time, apart from about three hours a couple of days ago when we got him to leave to shower and change.' Lorelai replied.

'He looked so exhausted when I woke up last night.' Rory sighed. 'Has he had any sleep?'

'Not really, what little he had was restless. He loves you kid, I didn't see it before but now I do, he really loves you.' Lorelai smiled softly.

'I know.'

'And you? How do you feel about him?' Lorelai asked, pleased to have her daughter back.

'I love him more than you could ever imagine.' Rory smiled at him.

'Ok enough mush.' Lorelai rolled her eyes as Rory looked lovingly at Jess.

'Ok so I want all the town gossip, what have I missed? Has anyone called Yale? Will they let me start when I'm out of here?' Rory asked.

'Hmm not much has happened around the town, nothing much that I've heard about anyway. Everyone sends their love. Luke called Yale and told them what was going on and they said that you can start as soon as you feel able, as long as it's before the end of the year, which it will be. Um...Luke said they've held your dorm open for you and they'll help you catch up if you need to...uh..' Lorelai stopped, her eyes welling up.

'Mum what is it?' Rory asked concerned.

'I'm just so happy you're awake.' Lorelai said hugging her daughter.

'RORY! You're awake!' Sookie's very loud excited voice shrieked as she opened the door and saw the two Gilmore girls hugging. Jess jumped and sat upright, his eyes readjusting to the daylight.

'Oh sorry did I wake you?' Sookie looked apologetically at Jess, who shrugged it off, wiping the sleep from his eyes, he focused on Rory who was smiling happily at her mum and Sookie.

'Sookie I'm so happy to see you.' Rory smiled. Thrilled to finally we awake, able to make sense of the voice she'd heard in her sleep, able to see faces and respond to them.

'You too sweetie.' Sookie replied. 'So I have to get to work, I only came to drop off some food, just some cakes, and rolls, scrambled eggs, bacon and other bits and pieces for Lorelai and Jess, and Luke sent coffee in a flask and muffins and said he'd drop by with some lunch for you guys.' Sookie said putting down the hamper full of food.

'Thanks Sookie.' Lorelai said gratefully. 'Let everyone know our girls awake when you get back.'

'I will.' Sookie nodded, going over and hugging Rory. 'I'm glad you're awake. Is there anything you want?'

'Could you ask Luke to pack me some lunch and coffee, I feel Luke's food deprived.' Rory grinned. Sookie laughed and nodded.

'I'll check with the nurse that it's ok, and I'll pass the message onto Luke.' Sookie agreed before leaving. Lorelai walking her out to give Jess and Rory a little space.

'You should sleep some more.' Rory said turning her attention to Jess, who was watching her carefully making sure it was really real.

'I'm fine now Rory.' Jess said standing up and leaning over her to kiss her.

'Ok if you say so.' Rory agreed, kissing him back. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' He whispered.

A/N- Hope you like it, please review.


	10. Chapter 10: Back to Normal

A/N- I'm sorry this has taken so long, I will try and update more often in future, please review.

She's Perfect Like This

Chapter Ten: Back to Normal

'I feel popular.' Rory smiled as her seventh visitor of the day departed. She was sat upright in bed a tonne of Luke's food scattered across the covers and the table next to her hospital bed held four cups of coffee, two of which had already been drunk by Lorelai and the other two by Rory.

'You are popular, you have the most decorated room in the whole hospital.' Lorelai said proudly. 'You have about a million cards and presents, we were actually told that we had to stop bringing stuff in so a lot of it is back at home.' 

'I miss home, when can I go home?' Rory asked.

'The doctors want to keep an eye on you for a few more days but after that you can come home.' Lorelai said, 'and before you ask, Luke called up Yale and let them known you are awake and the doctors agree that if all your tests check out over the next couple days then you should be able to start in about two weeks or so, of course if I think you need more time I will play the mum card, and if you want to stay at home for a while you can and I'll drive you in each day instead of you staying at the dorm, your choice though.' Lorelai rambled.

'Mum…I'm really going to be ok, I can do all the things I was meant to and I know it will be harder now to see me go off to college and stay in a dorm but it's the plan, and I really want to get back to the plan.' Rory said determinedly.

'Ok.' Lorelai said as the door opened once again, revealing Paris.

'About time you were up Gilmore, you've been slacking but I guess I can let you off. So I brought you some stuff.' Paris said by way of greeting.

'You brought me presents?' Rory asked sceptically.

'I brought you information on all the courses, since you missed the 'shopping week' you didn't get to pick your courses so I brought you all the information, because I spoke to the Dean and he wants you to get back to him by the end of the week with your choices so he can work up a schedule for you.' Paris replied, moving the coffee cups and dropping the pile of papers onto the desk.

'Thanks Paris, this is great I'll write up the list today and phone them.' Rory said. 'So…hang on wait! You're at Yale?' 

'Yes, keep up Gilmore. Harvard didn't want me and Yale was my second pick.' Paris replied.

'Oh but it doesn't end there, go on Paris tell her the rest.' Lorelai said with a grin on her face. Rory looked between them in confusion.

'What am I missing here?' Rory asked.

'Well I got a life coach, don't say anything, anyway Terrence felt that our journey wasn't complete, so I had my father pull some strings and we are both sharing a suite, me and you have one room and then there are two others, Tana who's 16 and bugs me, and Janet who likes to run and I hate. So I need you to hurry up and get to school Gilmore because those two are driving me crazy.' Paris said, Rory tried to absorb all this, eventually smiling.

'Wow.' Rory smiled. Paris stayed for a while longer then left to go back to classes.

'You're being quiet.' Lorelai said slightly concerned as she saw Rory now looking subdued. 'You feeling ok? Because this is the quietest you've been since waking up.'

'I feel fine, uh it's just…' Rory trailed off blushing slightly.

'Ah you're wondering where your boy went.' Lorelai nodded understandingly.

'He's just been gone a really long time.' Rory replied.

'Jess will be back soon, he just wanted to give you some space to greet all your many guests. Believe me I don't think wild horses could keep that boy away from you.' Lorelai said truthfully.

'Ok then.' Rory smiled. 'It's so weird, the whole time I was in a coma I could hear you guys and I desperately wanted to talk, because I needed to let you know I was ok and I couldn't. Now I'm awake and I still feel anxious only this time it's because Jess isn't here, does that make sense?' Rory asked.

'Oh hun it does, you've been through a lot and Jess has been there for you and he loves you more than I thought possible, but he does and so of course you'll miss him, you love him so feeling anxious when he's not around is natural.' Lorelai comforted.

'But other people are in love and spend time apart without feeling anxious.' Rory said.

'True. Oh hun what you've got with Jess is so intense. You went from being friends to being in love, no in between and then didn't have any real time together before you were in the hospital, all you had was phone calls, so now that you can see him you want to spend all your time with him, it's understandable, like in Bright Star when those two are apart they grew anxious.' Lorelai said bringing up a movie they'd both watched when they were in England. 'It's because your young and truly, deeply in love. It's more intense than anything else because you've never loved someone like this before.' 

'Wow that's quite an explanation.' Rory laughed. 'I guess it makes sense though.'

'That's because I said it.' Lorelai said in a 'duh' voice.

-….-

Jess walked back into the room an hour later to find the two Gilmore Girls giggling loudly.

'Did I miss something?' Jess asked, coming over to Rory's side. Rory hugged him tightly and kissed him.

'I missed you.' Rory said seriously as he sat down. 'What took you so long?'

'I had something to sort out.' he shrugged, as if on cue the door was pushed open and a porter rolled in a table with a TV and DVD player on it. Jess opened the bag he'd been carrying and pulled out a selection of DVD's.

'What's all this?' Rory asked.

'It is movie night right?' Jess asked casually. 

'You brought movie night here?' Rory asked with tears in her eyes, he nodded his head.

'I love you.' Rory said leaning toward him and kissing him again. 'You're wonderful.'

'Love you too.' He smiled.

'I knew there was a reason I liked you.' Lorelai said looking through the movies.

'You like him now then?' Rory smiled widely.

'When did I ever not like him?' Lorelai said innocently.

A/N- Hope you like it. Let me know what you think.


	11. This house feels like home

A/N- I'm sorry this has taken so long, I will try and update more often in future, please review.

She's Perfect Like This

Chapter Eleven: This house feels like home.

'I've missed this place!' Rory exclaimed as she walked through the door into the house. 'It feels like home.'

'Huh, I never would have guessed that you're home would smell like home, are you sure those drugs they gave you aren't making you a little loopy? Maybe you're not smart enough for Yale yet, maybe you'll have to drop out and stay here, work at the market packing bags and buy some cats.' Lorelai rambled, dropping the bags of presents and cards onto the couch.

'As appealing as that sounds, I'm thinking I'll just stick with Yale.' Rory rolled her eyes, smiling. 'What I meant was this house feels like home, some houses don't feel homey, this one does.'

'Even more reason to stay here longer.' Lorelai persisted.

'I've got a week left which is longer than we thought we'd have, and we'll have weekends, it'll be fine.' Rory reassured her mother.

'I guess.' Lorelai conceded. 'So pizza? Movie? And then bed? Or are you sleepy already?'

'How about call Jess, pizza, movie, bed.' Rory suggested looking down at the floor.

'Well I guess I could call Jess, he might find it a little weird, but you have just got out of the hospital so if you really want me to call him, then I guess.' Lorelai said seriously.

'You're hilarious.' Rory said grabbing the phone and walking into her room, shutting the door firmly behind her. After taking a moment to enjoy being back in her own room, she sat on the bed, kicked off her shoes and dialled the diners familiar number. Jess answered on the second ring.

'Waiting by the phone?' Rory questioned.

'No.' Jess replied. Rory stayed silent. 'Ok maybe, so what?'

'It's sweet.' Rory smiled to herself. 'So guess where I am right now?'

'Riding a horse in the Sahara desert?' Jess queried.

'No, but that might be fun.' Rory smiled. 'I'm in my bedroom, in my house, sitting on my bed, did I mention that I was in my own room!'

'I'm glad you're back, how are you feeling?' Jess asked, genuine concern etched in his voice.

'Better, a little achy but the doctors said that would be normal, tired, also normal, and missing you.'

'Is that not normal?' Jess wondered out loud.

'I'm not sure the amount I miss you is, considering I saw you last night.' Rory sighed.

'I miss you too.' Jess admitted. 'Plans for the evening?'

'Pizza, Movie, Bed.' Rory relayed the plan to him.

'Any coffee in that plan? Because there's this coffee machine glaring at me and I think it needs to be used, so…if you wanted I could bring you some.' Jess suggested.

'Because the machines glaring at you.'

'Yes.'

'That sounds a little far fetched.'

'Do you want the coffee or not? Because I could easily just make myself a cup.' Jess replied.

'I'll have some, thanks Jess. I love you.'

'You're only saying that because I'm bringing you coffee, which is equivalent to a drug addict telling their dealer they love them when they supply them with their beloved drug.'

'I'm offended that you'd compare me to a drug addict, just because I like coffee.'

'Like?'

'Love, whatever.' Rory acted offended, though she was grinning.

'I'll be there in a few minutes. I love you.'

'Love you too.' Rory smiled, hanging up the phone and quickly changing into some nicer clothes, a simple dark green dress which hung just below her knees, teamed with a black cardigan, going barefooted she walked back to the lounge, pushing her hair from her face.

'Somebody's dressing up for movie night, I feel honoured, and underdressed.' Lorelai said looking down at her grey sweats as she poured some candy into a bowl on the table.

'Uh yeah Jess is going to swing by, if that's ok, he's bringing coffee.' Rory said nervously.

'Coffee? Then it's ok.' Lorelai studied the table. 'Hmm there's something missing, babes tell mommy what she's missing.'

'That could take a while.' Rory joked.

'Mean, and that coming from my only child, the one I was in painful labour with for hours, and this is how she repays me.'

'Twinkies and pop tarts.' Rory interrupted.

'Huh?'

'That's what's missing, Twinkies and pop tarts.' Rory smiled, picking up a red vine.

'Ooh you're right, I'll grab them, so I'm thinking you order and I'll grab the stuff from the kitchen, then we'll pick a film.' Lorelai called from the kitchen.

'One or two?' Rory called back.

'Um how longs is Jess staying?'

'Not sure.' Rory answered holding the phone.

'Get three just in case and extra cheesy bread, and garlic bread and spicy potato wedges.' Lorelai called.

'I'm on it.' Rory called back.

forty minutes later Rory, Jess and Lorelai were sat in the lounge surrounded by huge amounts of food and coffee, Rory was lying on the couch after her mum instructed that she rest more, Lorelai was on a nearby armchair and Jess was sat at the foot of the couch, his back rested against the couch, his body twisted so he could see Rory, and an arm slung over her legs.

The movie had been playing for twenty minutes but Lorelai wasn't paying attention, instead she was watching the glances that kept passing between Jess and Rory. The small smiles that they thought she hadn't seen, the looks of concern on Jess' face when Rory seemed to have more pain, or the blissfully happy look on Rory's face when Jess held her hand.

Turning back to the screen and grabbing a handful of popcorn she had to admit that the two kids in front of her were in love, briefly Lorelai wondered how Rory had found it at such a young age, the thing she'd wanted her whole life, that one person who just, fit, into their worlds, that they couldn't imagine living without, Rory had found the one.

'You ok mom?' Rory asked.

'What? Oh uh yeah fine honey, why?' Lorelai asked shaking herself out of her thoughts, she saw Rory smiling with a hint of confusion and Jess smirking slightly.

'You've been holding that popcorn halfway toward your mouth for five minutes.' Rory pointed out, Lorelai looked down at the popcorn she'd forgotten she'd picked up.

'Oh right, well see I was thinking this might be it you know, all these years of shovelling in food and this small handful of popcorn may be the thing that makes me gain a hundred pounds, so of course once that thought hit I had a debate going on about whether it's actually worth it.' Lorelai lied.

'Right, and the verdict?' Rory asked.

Lorelai shrugged and looked down at the popcorn. Smiling to herself, thinking not about popcorn but about taking risks in relationships to find the person you're meant to be with.

'I reckon it's worth it.'

'Me too.' Rory agreed.

A/N- Hope you like it, please review and let me know your thoughts , comments and suggestions. This story is pretty much wide open at the moment, I've no clue where it's going, which is why this is kind of filler.


	12. College Calling

A/N- I'm sorry this has taken so long, I have been ill and uni work is piling up around me but hopefully I will get back on track with all my stories. Please review and thank you to all my lovely readers and a special thanks to those who take the time to review, it means a lot to me.

She's Perfect Like This

Chapter Twelve: College Calling

'Rory you need to eat something soon, you've not eaten all day and it's starting to freak me out.' Jess said coming into her room where she was propped up reading a book on her bed looking pale.

'I just don't feel hungry Jess.' Rory sighed heavily looking at the doughnuts that he was carrying.

'Are you feeling ok? Because if you want I can go get your mom from the inn, or I'll call so I can stay here.' Jess said taking her hand.

'I don't know, I'm just feeling tired and not hungry. I ate a mountain of food last night at movie night.' Rory smiled at his concern.

'If your sure.' Jess put the doughnuts to one side. 'What are you reading?'

'Little Dorrit' Rory held the book up marking the page she laid it beside her.

'What's up?'

'You know me far to well.' Rory rolled her eyes with a small smile.

'Yeah I do, so what's up?' Jess asked.

'I'm leaving soon for college, in only two weeks, I won't get to see you everyday.' Rory said sadly.

'We'll still talk everyday and see each other at weekends, and I can drive up some evenings maybe, or when you have mornings off or you know I could drive up to walk you to class.' Jess said half seriously, Rory smiled and swatted his arm.

'So you still want to stay with me?'

'Of course I do, where is this coming from?'

'Nowhere, I just…when I was with Dean we talked about when I would be going to college and he didn't seem to think we'd stay together after I left.' Rory replied.

'Well Dean's an idiot if he would ever willingly let you go.' Jess replied. 'So no more thoughts of breaking up because it's not going to happen.'

'Ok no more talk of breaking up, so how about instead you sign my cast, you're the only one who hasn't written on it yet.' She said pointing to the graffiti covered cast on her leg. Jess scanned the many scribbles by the towns people, Rory's family and friends.

'I'm not sure I can find room.' He smirked.

'I saved you a spot.' Rory said brightly indicating the small area which was still white.

'Fine, hand me a pen.' He said leaning in and kissing her softly.

'Here!' Rory smiled excitedly and handed him a black biro, which he took and started writing something down. Once he was done Rory bent down to see what he had written.

_"I love you, love you, love you! If you were to cast me off now - but you will not - you would never be rid of me. No one should come between us. I would pursue you to the death." -Jess_

Rory smiled as she read the lines and leaned forward to give him a kiss to let him know it was perfect.

'Right back at you.' She smiled widely. 'I'm so pleased I found a guy who can pull up literary quotes to fit any occasion.'

'Well I had to have something to impress you, turned out good for me you were into books, because the moment I met you I knew I had to be with you.' Jess said quietly.

'Hi kids what are you up to?' Lorelai said cheerfully walking through the door, she handed Rory a bag full of muffins. 'From Sookie.'

'We're just hanging out, Jess signed my cast.' Rory said proudly.

'About time, there's hardly any room left of that thing.' Lorelai said lightly, busying herself straightening up the room.

'I save him room' Rory smiled. 'So what are you doing home so early?'

'I'm not back, I still have a bunch of work piling up on me at the inn but I wanted to check up on my darling daughter, so this is me checking in.' Lorelai said folding a top.

'Mom what's wrong?'

'Nothing, why would you think something is wrong? I'm fine…more than fine..' Lorelai said folding the top again.

'I think something's wrong because you're fidgeting, you're cleaning and you've folded that top about seven times now.' Rory laughed.

'Ok I'm sorry, really sorry, in fact the word sorry doesn't even cover what I'm feeling right now, there should be a word bigger, I should invent a word that covers more than just sorry, until I do though you'll have to make do with sorry, with an added promise of something more when I invent the word.'

'Mom?'

'I did something bad.' Lorelai said dropping the top back onto Rory's desk chair.

'It can't be that bad.' Rory said looking at Jess who was just as confused as she was.

'I spoke to your grandma…'

'Oh.'

'Yeah, she called me at the inn and asked how you were, I told her you were doing better and that you were at home today, she said she was going to stop by and keep you company, and again sorry, sorry, sorry.'

'Mom! I really don't feel like having visitors.' Rory said slumping down.

'Jess is here.' Lorelai pointed out.

'He's not a visitor, he's my boyfriend and he knows me inside and out, he'll be ok to just sit and watch me sleep, with Grandma I need to make an effort or she'll judge my appearance, I need to keep up conversation…' Rory complained.

'I'm really sorry, I'll make it up to you I swear.' Lorelai said apologetically.

'Can't you call her back and say I need rest, ask her to come another day?' Rory asked.

'Um about that…' Lorelai trailed off as there was a knock at the door.

'She's here?' Rory panicked, grabbing a hairbrush and brushing through her hair.

'Sorry.' Lorelai disappeared from the room. 'I'll stall to give you time to straighten up.'

'I have to go.' Jess said getting up.

'Jess?'

'I cannot deal with your grandma.' Jess said with a hint of apology in his voice. 'I'll see you later, love you.' He kissed her quickly.

'Love you too.' Rory smiled though she looked annoyed.

'Hey don't be sad.' Jess said coming back over to her. 'If you need me to come back I'm just a text away.'

Rory kissed him again and smiled this time.

'Ok, I love you.' She smiled and watched him make a quick exit.

()

'Lorelai? I wasn't expecting you to be here.' Emily said as the door was pulled open.

'Oh I had a little break so I thought I'd stop by and check on Rory, and I figured it would save her hobbling to the door on her crutches to let you in.' Lorelai waved her hand in a small "It's nothing" gesture.

'Hmm well I'm here now so you can get back to work.' Emily said walking towards the kitchen.

'Actually mom I was wondering if I could talk to you.' Lorelai said trying to think of something to stall Emily with, she knew that Rory would want to change out of her cupcake pyjamas before Emily entered, and it took her longer to change with her broken leg.

'What is it Lorelai? I came here to see Rory.' Emily said crossing her arms over her chest expectantly.

'A…it's a…vacation..' Lorelai was winging it.

'A vacation?'

'Yeah, you know where people go away to someplace new and stay for a while, then come back.' Lorelai shrugged wondering what on earth she was saying.

'I know what a vacation is Lorelai, what about a vacation?' Emily said impatiently.

'Well it's just that Rory's starting Yale in two weeks so I thought it would be nice if I took her on vacation. You know give her a change of scenery, give her a chance to recuperate.' Lorelai said hoping her mother would buy this as a well thought out plan.

'That's not a bad idea.' Emily said sounding a little more shocked that Lorelai would have liked. 'Where were you thinking of going?'

'Uh…I hadn't thought that far ahead.'

'Well really Lorelai, you'd have to leave tomorrow if you're going to be back in time to get her ready for college, you'll have to be more organised that this.' Emily shook her head as she spoke. 'Oh I know, me and your father have that place in Martha's Vineyard, oh it's just beautiful, right on the beach. It would be perfect, you're welcome to use it.'

'Oh mom I don't know…' Lorelai knew this was headed to dangerous territory, but it was too late to backtrack now.

'Don't be silly it'll be perfect. I'll make the arrangements tonight, you and Rory can even invite some friends, it's big enough for guests, yes it'll be a lovely get-a-way.' Emily nodded.

'Uh mom that's really generous but I was just thinking we'd stay in hostel or something.' Lorelai said desperately trying to find a way out of this one.

'Don't be ridiculous, how do you expect Rory to heal in a hostel? No she'll come to Martha's Vineyard, we'll have a lovely time.'

'We'll?'

'Yes, you and Rory and me and your Father and whoever else you invite, only do let me know how many there will be so I can make appropriate arrangements.' Emily said walking into Rory's room. Rory was now sat up in her bed, her hair brushed and pulled into a neat ponytail, and she was wearing a dark blue button down top, with a pair of jeans.

'I am so, so sorry.' Lorelai mouthed as Emily started telling her about the plans for the next week, ignoring the look of horror on Rory's face.

A/N: For anyone who's interested the quote is from _The Mystery of Edwin Drood _by Charles Dickens.


End file.
